Does you mother know?
by Kany Iparis
Summary: Una diosa pervertida y aburrida y un chico enamorado, victima de una broma cruel. Lástima que Lee no vivió un año más para disfrutarlo. "Este fic participa del desafío de Septiembre de "Captura la bandera" del foro El Monte Olimpo."


**Disclaimer: **PJO no es mio... no ni en mis mas salvajes sueños, gracias por recordarmelo. La canción en cuestión tampoco... todo reservado a sus respectivos autores.

__Este fic participa del desafío de Septiembre de "Captura la bandera" del foro El Monte Olimpo._  
_

Equipo rojo!

* * *

**Does you mother know?**

_"There's that look in your eyes__  
__I can read in your face that your feelings are driving you wild__  
__Ah, but boy you're only a child__"_

Hades solía tener los ojos negros cual y el cabello oscuro y enmarañado. Y Perséfone lo odiaba.

La diosa caminó sonriente entre el camino de macetas rotas esparcidas por el suelo de la cabaña 4. Soltó una ligera risa al ver a un chico tratando de arreglar el desastre que yacía bajo sus pies.

–Vaya. ¿Qué hace un hijo de Apolo en la cabaña de Deméter?

Su voz sonó como una burla. Fue ahí cuando Lee se jactó de su presencia y se giró para verla.

El primer pensamiento de la diosa… el semidiós era hermoso.

Lee tenía los característicos ojos azul cielo de su padre, un cabello rubio y ondulado, piel blanca como la leche, además de sus mejillas en un rojo carmesí tan adorable, que la diosa casi enloquecía. Era justo como le gustaban los héroes.

El chico no fue capaz de pronunciar una palabra, balbuceaba y sus ojos se había puesto cristalinos. No era de menos, el pobre había arruinado el festival anual de la primavera en honor a Perséfone. Katie seguramente iba a asesinarlo.

Lee quedó inmóvil un rato más, quería remediarlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Si salía con vida de esta, personalmente se encargaría de matar a los Stoll por darle las zapatillas mágicas de Hermes y hacerlo arruinar toda la decoración del festival, y peor aún por haberlo hecho quedar mal frente a la reina del inframundo, la chica que juraba, era el amor de su vida.

Desde la primera primavera que presenció en el campamento, Lee quedó completamente enamorado de la diosa de las flores y cada año se esmeraba por presenciar su llegada al campamento. Este año, se decidió a ser parte de la fiesta y tratar de impresionar a la festejada.

Y funcionó, Perséfone estaba perpleja.

–Odio este festival, ¿sabes?

Lee le miró extrañado, ¿odiar una fiesta dedicada enteramente a ti?, ¿era eso posible?

– ¿Te digo algo?, mis "hermanitas" están locas, son unas obsesivas. Además no sé qué es peor, estar con mi marido en el inframundo o en el Olimpo con mi madre. Me sacan de una cárcel para meterme a otra.

Perséfone recogió un ramo de margaritas del suelo y frunció el ceño.

–Nadie lo sabe.

–No, los dioses no soportan la verdad. Debes saberlo.

Lee atinó a sonreír tímidamente. Cada segundo la diosa se convencía de que le gustaba ese chico.

– ¿Qué edad tienes?

–17– la pregunta lo tomó desprevenido. Justo antes de cuestionarla, la diosa le tomo la cara y lo besó.

–Eres muy lindo, lástima que seas solo un niño.

La diosa le tomó la mano, y lo sacó de la cabaña.

–Pero el año que viene… –sonrió traviesa y lo dirigió al comedor . – Vámonos antes de que llegue katie y te mate.

–Pero usted…

–Oye, ¿crees que tengan granada en el banquete?– sonrió pícaramente– Son mis favoritas.

* * *

Tratare de hacer la nota rápida.

El título es gracias a la canción homónima, de Christine Baranski (ABBA en realidad, pero con ella suena mas a Perséfone) lean la letra, no se, le queda como anillo al dedo.

**Especificaciones del reto:**

** 1\. Lee Fletcher **(Lindo, enamorado y con protagonismo -bueno, no el mero mero, pero si sale bastante xD-)

** 2\. Las zapatillas mágicas de Hermes **(... y Lee pagó el haberlas usado)

**3\. Primavera **(El festival anual de la primavera en honor a Perséfone -diosa de la primavera-...)

**4\. Máximo 500 palabras **(sin contar el título, disclaimer, notas y la leyenda de arriba, fueron 499)

Me quedó medio cortado... según yo eran máximo 600, en fin, espero les guste y le entiendan. Por cualquier aclaración, ya saben como contactarme.

Suerte a todos!

Kany :3


End file.
